User blog:TheShaymin/Which Pokemon game is the strongest?
Hello all! I decided we need some interesting reads here. So I want to explain what games do the following the best, and the worst. The following are: 1. Pokemon Design 2.Region Design 3.Music 4.Accessibility 5.Extra Content 6.Story 7.Characters 8.Graphics These will all be picked fairly, if you do not agree. Place a comment below and we can see what happens. Let's go! --Pokemon Design-- The Pokemon throughout the series are all VERY memorable. First, I'm going to point out three strong designs and three weak ones so there can be a drawn comparison. Let's start with Kanto. Kanto is known for having a fan base who only respects these Pokemon, let's see if that's actually worth. There are 150 known Pokemon to this generation (Red,Blue,green!Yellow,Firered,Leafgreen) the weakest designs are the Voltorb line, the Grimer line, and the Magnemite and Diglet line. There are four here because Magnemite and Diglet have the same problem, they suffer from evolving to the same time... They MULTIPLY! Next, the good designs here are the Nidoran lines, Abra line, and The Dratini line. These designs are very good, do they compare to the rest? To save your time I will make this more brief. Next, Johto, the follow up to Kanto. The weakest designs here are the Hoothoot lines, the Ledyba lines, and Stantler. These Pokemon are very obvious on what they are trying to be, ariados tries to at least look cool and Miltank at least seems a bit cute. The strongest designs here are hard to choose, but they are Kingdra, the Amphardos line, and the Larvitar line (all the legendaries are hard to choose from so they will not be used here). Next, Hoenn, where Pokemon started getting criticized for design choices. The weakest designs here are DEFINATELY the Wurmple lines, Ludvisc, and Castform. The strongest designs here are Gardevoir, Milotic, and Aggron. Pokemon like Metagross and Salamance would also be here but we need to stick to the limit. Next, my personal favorite, Sinnoh. The weakest designs here are Glameow line, Probopass, and Lickylicky. Let's go to the stronger designs, the added evolutions make a lot. But some of the best here will be chosen for comparison. First, Weavile, Lucario, and Luxray. Next, Unova, this region tried to be different and separate itself from all past installments. The weakest designs are Sawk/Throh (They are basically the same), Alomomola, and Boufullant. Don't hate on the food and object Pokemon, these Pokemon are truly not creative. The strongest designs of this generation are the Zoroark line, Hydreigon, and Scrafty. (Ties with Darmanitan ,Samurott,and Haxorus). Last up is Kalos, with the least additions. The Weakest Pokemon here are, the Aegislash line, Barbacle's line, and Diggersby. These designs are just ugly or just repeated. Aegislash is another Magnemite problem. Finally, the strongest designs here are the Megas, but we are counting regular Pokemon instead, these designs go to Greninja, The Phantump and pumpkaboo lines, and Clawzitizer (If you have any better ones let me know I had a hard time here). I will let this one be voted for, the rest are briefer and already chosen. ----Region Design---- Okay, region design means it is a joy to go through the region. First, Kalos does the best, no question. The design of the region makes it easy to traverse through the whole region without needing to stop for a HM. Sinnoh and Unova has memorable spots, but still needed annoying HMs a large amount of the time. So this goes to Kalos. ----Music---- Kanto's music doesn't fit in all of the time in the cities, however they are catchy. Hoenn has some very atmospheric and great toons for the towns and routes. Sinnoh is very relaxed in theme music and makes it feel nice in the cities and towns, and when it's time to travel or adventure the music feels nice and encouraging, route 210, I love you. Unovas music makes you feel ready to travel through a big, big city, and civilization,but some music is forgettable. Kalos has some nice tracks,but not all of them are likable, but the French influence is very nice. Johto wins this, Johto screams Pokemon, from the first route sounding nice to the victory road getting you hyped to battle, that bike theme is also very catchy. EDIT: This will give out another point, the point above is for fitting in with the region, this one is for battle music, this one goes for Sinnoh. This region truly has some nice music. ----Accessability---- Kalos wins. Kalos wins. Kalos brings you into the world and gets you ready to battle, not only that, newcomers can be introduced into competetive battling, which is simplified for easier use now. ----Extra Content---- While Sinnoh had that battle frontier that was very fun, Unova had many extra things to do every day, if you had a manual, they had like 50 little boxes on 3 or four pages, which tell you what you can do daily, that's 200 things a day! Plus the tournament is very nice. And Cynthia has never been better. Unova wins. ----Story---- It's safe to say the stories are basic, Sinnoh had the nice origins of Pokemon a long with Cyrus, which was interesting. However, Unova wins again, this was a story based game with some great moments. I won't spoil. ----Characters---- Kalos had some nice characters, you had Silver and Gary, but You had N, Bianca, and Cheren which made you feel close to them in game. Bianca has a very important moment as well as N, if you played it you know why this wins. However, this one is two points, because Sinnoh also has very nice character designs that people like. So one point for development and personality, the other is for design. ----graphics---- Kalos gets a point because it's obviously the best. However that would be unfair, so another point would go for sprites. Let's explain BW, these sprite animations are okay, they are not impressive they look photoshopped almost. There are better that could have been done at the time. However, Sinnoh is getting the point for having no ugly sprite looks. ----Points---- Kanto- 0 Johto-1 Hoenn-0 Sinnoh-3 Unova-3 Kalos-3 Points will be given if you can give a viable reason for something that is not on this blog. Category:Blog posts